Horoscopes
by Just A Chess Piece
Summary: Takao thought his feelings for Midorima was messed up, and that the green haired shooter would never return his feelings. Oha Asa has other ideas concerning their relationship... MidoTaka. Oneshot.


Hey guys! I'm experiencing some serious Writer's Block for LIB, and since I've gotten into KnB...Well, this was born. I got hooked onto MidoTaka yesterday and felt like I had to contribute to the pairing. :). I'm sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes and if either of them come out OOC. Especially Midorima...

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB! What more do you want from me!? T_T

* * *

_"Oh no! It looks like Scorpios are going to be going through a very hard day today! Comfort from friends or family will surely ease the pressure for you. Hold on tightly to your lucky item!"_

_"Cancers, you will be receiving a very surprising guest, and it would be very beneficial to you personally if you welcome them. Remember, be kind. You never know who's going to show up at your door!"_

* * *

The first thing Takao felt when he came to was his head feeling like someone had repeatedly banged it with a thick frying pan. He moaned in misery as he massaged his temples in an attempt to sooth the aching. Shit, it wasn't working in the slightest. Wait, where was he? He seemed to be on a couch so he guessed he was in a living room, but his eyesight was too fuzzy to make out anything else. Where was his Hawk's Eye when he needed it? Did he do anything he would regret later in his sadness induced stupor?

"You're in my house. You came here last night."

He jolted in shock at the sudden sound and groaned when his headache pulsed violently at the seemingly loud noise. His silvery blue eyes locked with sharp green orbs that held his gaze with not a single trace of emotion behind the beautiful irises. Midorima, his mind instantly supplied. Takao felt humiliation wash over him. God, what the hell was he thinking coming here last night?

"I...I did?" He managed to choke out.

Midorima snorted and crossed his arms. The green haired giant looked intimidating with the frown marring his handsome features and the obvious anger that Takao knew he was barely restraining. "Yes. You came here crying, and Oha Asa said that Scorpios needed to be in the comforted due to the day's misfortune. I stayed up with you until you fell asleep, and then proceeded to make sure you wouldn't wake up until you slept for a sufficient amount of time."

Takao felt a bubble of warmth invade him and he fought to keep his emotions in check. It was so like Midorima to speak to him like normally. He was thankful that the shooter wasn't treating him any differently after his emotional breakdown yesterday. He wasn't sure if he could keep it together if the other male did.

"Thanks." He mumbled tiredly. He rubbed his eyes before breaking Midorima's hold on his gaze. He stretched his arms above his head and sighed in relief at the quiet popping of his joints. Ugh, that felt so much better. Takao pulled himself upright and stood up. "I should be going now, my sister is probably worried about me-"

"What happened yesterday, Takao?" Midorima cut in, his eyes as cold as ice. "Why were you crying?"

Takao felt a bitter smile stretch across his lips. "Ah, straight to the point as always, Shin-chan. I don't feel like telling you every bit of my personal life, but you would know all about that seeing as you do the same exact thing." He knew he sounded firm when he said that, but inside he was trembling with fear. He didn't want to tell Midorima what made him so distraught. He didn't want the other basketball player's opinion of him to change after he found out about Takao. About why Takao would never be a good enough person for his beloved Shin-chan.

"Takao..."

He turned his back to his teammate and walked to the door. "Listen Midorima," behind him Midorima stiffened at the use of the name, "I'm going through something private that concerns me. Don't try to help me. You'll only get in the way."

With that he reached for the doorknob that would take him away from the source of all his inner conflict. A hand wrapped around his wrist and spun him back to face Midorima. Before Takao could react, he was forced against the door. He let out a yelp at the dull pain of his back colliding with the dark wood. He refused to meet the green haired shooter's eyes, because he knew if he did all of his resolve would crumble into dust. "Let me go." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Midorima's hands only tightened. "No."

"Let me go!"

"No."

At that point Takao snapped. "Let me go! Let me go!" He thrashed wildly as he tried to lash out with his legs. His attempts were useless as Midorima kept a solid grip and ended his flailing by pinning them with his own legs. This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all. The other player had him cornered and Takao could feel panic take hold of him. His resistance slowly stopped and he was left heaving in the silence with a dark blush staining his pale cheeks.

"What's wrong, Kazunari?"

Takao's heart skipped a beat. Midorima used his first name. Ever since they became friends, it was always Takao. It was never Kazunari. He looked away from Midorima's inquiring eyes and the questions those green depths held for him. He stayed silent.

"Was it because of the last basketball game? It wasn't your fault we lost."

No response.

"Was it because I made you pull the rickshaw this month?"

No response.

"Is it because of...me?"

A twitch.

"So it is my fault."

That did it. Takao exploded. "No! It isn't you, Shin-chan! It's all me! I'm the freak! I'm the one who wants something that couldn't and wouldn't happen! I'm the one who wants something he can't have!" His voice quieted to a whisper. "I'm the one feeling things they shouldn't be feeling..."

As soon as the last sentence left his mouth, Takao felt tears prickle the corners of his eyes. It was over. There was no one he could save his friendship with his precious Shin-chan. He was disgusting. How could he love his best friend so much when the entire idea of it was unnatural and disturbing. God, why did he have to be born so fucked up? Boys shouldn't be crushing on other boys. They should be crushing on girls. He should be thinking about the petite pretty girl in his homeroom, not the tall green haired shooter. He should be dreaming of caressing soft skin and small hands, not firm muscles and being stroked by slender taped fingers.

"Kazunari, I don't understand." Midorima said quietly. His grip seemed to have loosened, and Takao wasn't sure of that was a good thing or a bad thing. He supposed it was the former. Instead of breaking out of the horoscope obsessed male's hold, Takao relaxed into it. He inhaled the unmistakeable scent of Midorima and exhaled softly. He might as well get everything off his chest seeing as he already screwed everything else up.

"I was crying because I realized..."

_How much I love you and how wrong it is, _Takao wanted to finish but found the words could not escape his lips. His throat tightened as Midorima's green orbs pierced his own silvery blue ones. His lungs struggled to supply him with oxygen and his head spun dizzily.

"You realized what?" Came Midorima's calm question.

Takao gulped and and squeezed his eyes shut. Now. He had to do it now. "I realized how much I love you, and how disgusting I am. I realized what a messed up person I am for loving someone who will never love me back because the love I have for them, for you, is unnatural."

Everything around them was still, and Takao was waiting for the fist that would eventually fly through the air and make contact with his face. When pain didn't blossom across his face, Takao opened his eyes. "Aren't you going to hit me?"

"Don't be stupid, Kazunari." Midorima whispered, his face getting closer and closer to his own.

Takao felt a blush erupt on his face, and he made one last desperate attempt to understanding Midorima's actions. "What are you doing-"

And their lips meet in a gentle kiss before evolving into something much more passionate.

Takao felt his mind whirring from the unexpected action. Was Midorima kissing him? Why? Why after he confessed his dirty feelings for him? Why would the genius still want to do that with him, when it was obvious that what Takao was feeling wasn't normal?

Their lips were connected for several more seconds that felt like years to Takao, before Midorima broke it with a light flush on his face. The only sound in the room was their ragged breathing, but Takao felt like his heart's frantic pounding was just as loud.

"Why would you think of yourself that way?" Midorima said lowly. His deep voice caused shivers to run down Takao's spine. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation and Takao felt his blush deepen.

"Because it's not right."

"Is that so?" Midorima mused . Releasing Takao from his hold. "Then I guess we're both wrong, because I feel the same way about you."

Takao felt like his entire world was nothing more than Midorima, himself, and the living room. "Y-you do?" He found himself asking in disbelief.

Midorima's lips curved upwards into one of the special smiles that Takao knew were reserved for him. "Of course, idiot."

Takao's insides felt fuzzy with the warmth that he was accepted and not rejected. That the man he loved didn't think he was disgusting for harboring feelings more than friendship for him. He stood on his tiptoes and slung his arms around the tall shooter's neck. "I love you." He said into Midorima's ear before pressing their lips together.

* * *

"_While the Scorpios had incredibly terrible inner turmoil yesterday, they must not worry today! A special someone makes them feel elated, and the horrible moment from the day before is nothing but a faint chill in the air compared to the warm rays of sunlight shinning upon them."_

_"Cancers, the guest in your house revealed some surprising information yesterday! It's up to you to decide what to do next. Will you react positively or negatively? Just remember to do what you feel like is right. Your decision just might effect your life in the most wonderful way possible."_

* * *

And that's it! When I finished writing this, I realized I was writing Takano instead of Takao so I had to go back and fix everything. If you see a Takano, please let it slide. Thanks for reading, and I hope it spreads the MidoTaka love~ :)


End file.
